La Agonia de un Angel
by neko-chan lee
Summary: haz sentido el dolor de un angel?....yo si y creeme es lo peor que jamas haya sentido antes...pero se una cosa...jamas quiero volver a sentirlo otra vez....sasunaru


la agonía de un ángel

En una pequeña casa que esta apartada de la ciudad, ahí adentro de esa pequeña casa, se encuentra un chico y yo, el chico era de cabellos dorados como el sol y de unos hermosos ojos azules y su piel era morena, tostada, el parecía un ángel a simple vista, pero había algo que opacaba su belleza en este momento y eso era, que de sus ojos no dejaban de salir lágrimas

El chico, el cual yo miraba que estaba muy destrozado, sus sollozos eran realmente escalofriantes, sus alaridos, sus gritos….si tu de casualidad los llegaras a escuchar de seguro, sentirías una muy fuerte opresión en el pecho, sentirías lo que es el verdadero dolor, o simplemente te sentirías morir, de tan solo escuchar el dolor ajeno….

Pero aquí la pregunta era….que era lo que exactamente le ocurrida aquel ser, que ahora estaba sufriendo como ningún otro, aquel que se encontraba en un rincón, el cual estaba rodeado de oscuridad de una profunda oscuridad, aquel que se estaba ahogando en su propia agonía, que era lo que lo estaba matando?...que era eso, que le estaba quitando, toda vida que poseyera, que era?...que alguien dijera, por dios!...

Por que?... por mas que quiera no puedo soportarlo mas, ese dolor ajeno…es demasiado…realmente es demasiado….ni siquiera puedo respirar…mi ser no lo soporta, este dolor y angustia es demasiado….mi ser se oprime, y siento un gran vació…y eso que ese dolor no es mió, es de el…. Y yo que soy solo, su amiga….

Que desde ahora que lo acompañara, que desde ahora estará con el siempre y aunque el quiera no se podrá deshacer de mi, por mas que huya, por mas que corra, yo jamás lo dejare, solo hay una manera, para que yo lo deje y esa es solo…

si el vuelve a creer en algo, que es muy indispensable para el ser humano, para todo ser vivo, para todo aquel ser que sienta y eso es…el amor…con eso el volverá a tener esa fe y esa confianza, que tanto lo caracterizaba, tendrá esa alegría tan conocida para todos, esa pureza que reflejaban sus ojos, esa paz….

Pero todo eso se fue….

Cuando fue que lo perdió?...simple…..fue el día en que el se entero, de algo, que jamás hubiera imaginado….cuando se lo dijeron no lo podía creer, no podía, o simplemente no quería….demonios, como le pudo haber pasado esto a el?...que alguien le dijera por dios!...que alguien le dijera!...lo primero que salio de sus labios fue un "noooo!"…."no puede ser…debe de ser una broma!"""…"por favor díganme que es una broma…por favor díganmelo!"""….y después se todo esto….lo se por que lo vi…lo presencie…ya que desde ese momento, empecé a ser su amiga….

Después de eso, el se alejo de todos, no quería saber de nadie, se sentía realmente muy mal….el lo único que quería, era que el tiempo retrocediera y dejarlo en ese momento, pero ya no podía hacerse nada, el hizo algo, que le costo, lo único que tenia de felicidad, su ser mas amado…su novio…su koi…su lindo moreno de ojos negros….su uchiha sasuke…..

El lo corrió de su vida, le dijo que se alejara de el, que ya no lo quería, que era lo peor que jamás existía, le dijo….tantas cosas!...que ahora se arrepentía de todo corazón….pero que ya era demasiado tarde…o para el así lo era…

Todavía recuerda cuando le dijo esas cosas, su mirada, el siempre había sido, un chico muy fuerte o eso era lo que aparentaba…cuando el le dijo todas esas mentiras, el semblante de su novio, se destrozo, y de sus hermosos ojos negros, empezaron a salir miles de lagrimas, y se negaba a aceptar que lo de ellos había terminado….

" no, naruto, no lo acepto!"….el no decía nada en ese momento solo tenia la mirada en sus pies….

" Maldita sea naruto dime, por que, por que quieres terminar con esto, si tu eras, el que insistía, en que esto durara , naruto, no lo entiendo, dime, dime por que ¡!" decía llorando con desesperación , el chico de ojos negros…

"quieres que te diga por que…esta bien te lo diré…esto es por que….ya no te amo sasuke" decía con voz queda

" que!...por que, no te creo, tu me amas…siempre me lo dices…tu me amas naruto…me amas!" esto lo dijo con mucha desesperación y con miles de lagrimas, el no lo podía creer, que ese chico del cual estaba profundadamente enamorado, el ya no sentía nada por el….no …no podía entenderlo, ellos habían pasado por tantas cosas y ahora simplemente…no eso no era verdad…no lo aceptaba!

" esa es la verdad sasuke, ya no te amo, yo amo a otra persona ahora y no eres tu…"

"mientes!...di que es una broma, por favor dilo, dilo que solo estas jugando, por favor dilo, dilo…." Y un sollozo se le escapo, no lo podía creer en verdad ya no lo amaba, ya amaba a otro, pero, el era realmente feliz, lo era, y ahora, su felicidad se esfumo y lloro como nunca lo había hecho….

"lo siento sasuke…." Y salio lo más pronto de esa casa….sus lágrimas salían como ríos por sus hermosos ojos azules y ahora el pobre chico se encontraba aya….en el rincón, rodeado de oscuridad…

El mismo, se ahogo en la oscuridad y se hizo amigo mió…es solo se lo busco y ahora el piensa que es lo mejor…pero quien sabe, alo mejor algún descubra, que después de todo, no estaba del tanto bien….

Y todos se preguntan, que fue lo que paso para que este pobre chico, renunciara a todo, incluso a su persona mas amada….quieren saberlo….es simple el lo hizo…por que su vida ya no es tan segura como antes, por que su vida se apaga, su vida se extingue al paso del tiempo, por que su vida no durara por mucho tiempo y es por que….el tiene una enfermedad y no cualquier enfermedad si no una mortal y esta es…..el cáncer….

Y quieren saber, quien soy yo?...se los diré….yo soy ahora su única amiga y esa soy yo y mi nombre, es simple….la soledad….

Contunuara….

Hola nOn!

-Como estan todos?...

-cri cri cri….

- por favor no todos a la vez…¬¬

Total…aquí esta mi nuevo fic….se me acaba de ocurrir anoche, y pues lo escribi…espero y les guste o de perdis les llamo la atención….ahhh y por cierto si una amiga lee esto me va a matar, por que ando escribiendo un nuevo fic, y el otro no….me va a matar kyaaa !...pero no pude la tentacion ... pero asi es la vida, golpes vienen , golpes van…xD….total este va a ser un yaoi! Oó…asi ke no se admiten quejas y pues claro un sasunaru!...luego cuando continue la historia se aclararan muchas cosas…asi ke no se desesperen pero si es un sasunaru!nOn! asi ke ya saben ok oo….

Y bueno gracias a tods, que me dejan reviews en mis potras historias….arigato nOn! Y espero ki aquí tambien me dejen TT…aun sea uno sip! T.T!

Se lo agradeceria…..

Nos vemos en el proximo cap….byez!


End file.
